


Entre palabras

by musguita



Series: Cells Shaped Like Stars [3]
Category: Social Network (2010)
Genre: M/M
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-10-27
Updated: 2012-10-27
Packaged: 2017-11-17 03:36:57
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,984
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/547207
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/musguita/pseuds/musguita
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Todo empieza el día que Mark deja que le folle en la oficina, sobre la mesa de cristal, tal y como había querido hacerlo Eduardo.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Entre palabras

**Author's Note:**

> en respuesta al prompt en [laredsocial](http://laredsocial.livejournal.com/), _Sexo público._

_\- Tercero - se lamentó Eduardo cuando doblaban el último escalón de piedra para enfilar hacia el puente metálico que llevaba a Cambridge saliendo de Harvard Yard-. Voy a follar entre esas estanterías. Juro que voy a hacerlo._  (The Accidental Billionaires)  
  
  
Todo empieza el día que Mark deja que le folle en la oficina, sobre la mesa de cristal, tal y como había querido hacerlo Eduardo. Tal y como había confesado sin aliento contra su piel unas semanas antes mientras le masturbaba. No es que su vida sexual se haya convertido en una carrera por hacer realidad una fantasía tras otra para avivarla, que estén en ese punto en el que necesitan ponerle un poco de emoción porque ya no les motiva nada. A Mark le da igual donde lo hagan mientras el lugar sea cómodo y no se le quiten las ganas. Y siempre quiere, siempre quiere más y tiene suerte porque Eduardo es insaciable.  
  
Algunas mañanas cuando se despierta Eduardo le mira y dice muy serio:  
  
-Hoy vamos a quedarnos en casa, quiero que me eches un polvo detrás de otro.  
  
A veces Mark coge el móvil y manda un mensaje a su asistente con una mano mientras con la otra ya está sujetando a Eduardo por la polla. Y otros días la responsabilidad de ser Director Ejecutivo le obliga a salir de la cama e ir al trabajo.  
  
Unos meses después de lo de la oficina fueron a Dobbs Ferry en Acción de Gracias y Eduardo no quería tocar a Mark de forma inapropiada bajo el mismo techo en el que estaban sus padres y hermanas. Se tenía que poner respetuoso justo entonces, cuando Mark estaba tan cachondo que tenía claro que si le tocabas se correría por el contacto. Eduardo estaba tumbado en la cama de Mark, la de toda la vida y Mark se sentó a horcajadas sobre sus muslos, le besó inocentemente y dijo:  
  
\- Quiero follarte en la cama en la que me he pasado media vida cascándomela.  
  
Eduardo se deshizo contra la colcha y lo hicieron, lento y perezoso. Mark tuvo la marca de los dientes de Eduardo en el pecho durante una semana cuando le mordió para no gritar mientras se corría. Porque Eduardo gime como una estrella del porno, más bien como debería hacerlo una estrella del porno. Es real y todo su cuerpo vibra y Mark no lo va a reconocer, pero una de sus cosas favoritas es precisamente eso, la reacción que provoca en Eduardo.  
  
Este no es un secreto que Eduardo le cuenta ahora. Mark lo sabe desde hace años, cuando aún no eran realmente amigos. Es un secreto que comparte básicamente todo estudiante masculino en Harvard, algo que toda generación quiere hacer. Si Mark hace caso de los rumores, pocos lo han conseguido. Por la mañana, mientras dan una vuelta de camino a la cafetería Mark lo ha recordado. Sabe que no lo hizo cuando aún eran amigos porque nunca se lo dijo, pero luego Eduardo volvió a Harvard sin él, como co-fundador y futuro millonario y es del tipo de cosas que tiene que atraer a alguien dispuesto a follar en Widener Library con el peligro de ser pillados. Y la simple idea de Eduardo follando con alguien, haciendo realidad algo que desea tanto y que no sea con él, le pone enfermo.  
  
-¿Lo hiciste? –pregunta.  
  
-¿El qué? –contesta Eduardo, su cara medio escondida en la bufanda.  
  
-Ya sabes –Mark señala con un gesto de la cabeza el edificio, pretende sonar despreocupado, como si fuese simple curiosidad.  
  
Eduardo sonríe, recordándolo. Se echa un poco a reír y mira la biblioteca más famosa de Harvard con añoranza. Le rodea con un brazo por los hombros y Mark hunde las manos en el fondo de los bolsillos de la trenca. Ya no soporta el frío de Cambridge como antes.  
  
-De hecho no –dice Eduardo, en un tono cómplice.- ¿Sabes que por la noche es más fácil?  
  
Mark no contesta. No tenía ni idea, pero era de esas cosas que no le quitaban el sueño entonces, no le iban a ayudar. Follar en la Widener Library, ya ves tú. No era un Club.  
  
-Se me ocurre una cosa. Cuando termines tu conferencia podemos darnos una vuelta por aquí –utiliza la sonrisa que desarma las defensas de Mark.  
  
Así que la cosa es esta. Mark se encuentra entre las estanterías de la Widener Librarya a las dos de la madrugada de un jueves, ojeando libros por encima cuando aparece Eduardo con una edición de La Iliada de Homero. Mark frunce el ceño y Eduardo aprieta los labios en una sonrisa que esconde una carcajada. Se acerca a Mark y le ofrece el libro. Mark lo coge sin rechistar y deja que Eduardo le guíe con manos firmes en las caderas hacia el final, frente a una de las estanterías, más alejado de la poca gente que hay en esa planta. Hay un espacio a la altura de sus ojos por el que puede ver el otro lado.   
  
-Lee un poco –murmura en su oído.  
  
Mark mueve la cabeza hacia un lado con gesto perplejo. Eduardo aprieta las manos sobre sus caderas, mueve los dedos entre la cintura del pantalón y la piel. Sonríe de lado y hay algo en el modo en el que le mira que Mark abre el libro por su parte favorita y empieza a leer en alto. Lo suficiente para que sólo Eduardo le oiga.  
  
- _Puestos en orden de batalla con sus respectivos jefes, los troyanos avanzaban chillando y gritando como aves -así profieren sus voces las grullas en el cielo_ ,- Eduardo empieza a mover sus manos despacio hacia la parte delantera, rasca con suavidad su vientre por encima de la sudadera; cuela los dedos y a Mark se le eriza la piel cuando le toca con las yemas, tan sólo acariciando superficialmente-  _cuando, para huir del frío y de las lluvias torrenciales, vuelan gruyendo sobre la corriente del Océano_  -pone una mano entre sus piernas, respira cálido y húmedo en su oreja; le sujeta a través de la tela del pantalón y aprieta tan sólo un instante-  _y llevan la ruina y la muerte a los pigmeos_ , -presiona con la palma de la mano, la mueve en pausados movimientos circulares y Mark siente el hormigueo en el fondo del estómago, el calor concentrado bajo la mano de Eduardo-  _moviéndolos desde el aire cruda guerra- y los aqueos marchaban silenciosos, respirando valor y dispuestos a ayudarse mutuamente._  
  
-No pares –susurra Eduardo, le besa detrás de la oreja.  
  
-¿Hay tiempo para esto? –pregunta Mark, porque había supuesto que sería rápido y ya en el hotel habría tiempo para ser más concienzudos, y Eduardo le está obligando a recitar La Iliada y trabajándole una erección mientras tanto.  
  
-Lee.  
  
- _Así como el Noto derrama en las cumbres de un monte la niebla tan poco grata al pastor -Mark empieza a notar como tira la tela vaquera,_  Eduardo aprieta más la mano, emite un sonido de aprobación-  _y más favorable que la noche para el ladrón, y sólo se ve el espacio a que alcanza una pedrada;_  -Eduardo desabrocha el botón del pantalón, baja la cremallera y Mark para y aguanta la respiración hasta que Eduardo le rodea la polla con los dedos y da un ligero apretón-  _así también, una densa polvareda se levantaba bajo los pies de los que se ponían en marcha y atravesaban con gran presteza la llanura._  
  
Apoya la espalda en el pecho de Eduardo. Apenas está haciéndole nada, tan sólo le sujeta y mueve el pulgar sobre la punta extendiendo la humedad. Alguien podría venir en cualquier momento y descubrirles, Mark leyendo La Iliada como un bobo y Eduardo con la mano en su polla. Es una perspectiva excitante.  
  
-Sigue, cariño.  
  
Mark gruñe. Se concentra en las líneas y continúa valiéndose un poco de la memoria.  
  
- _Cuando ambos ejércitos se hubieron acercado el uno al otro_ , mierda, Wardo –Eduardo sonríe contra su cuello, ha empezado a mover la mano de arriba a abajo al ritmo de la lectura - _apareció en la primera fila de los troyanos Alejandro, semejante a un dios-_  
  
Le muerde el lóbulo y lo sujeta entre los dientes, chupa al tiempo que su mano no deja de moverse. Eduardo aprieta las caderas contra Mark, le siente duro, contra el culo, entre las capas de ropa. El vaquero de Mark y el pantalón a medida de Eduardo.  
  
-Voy a bajarte un poco los pantalones, ¿vale? –le informa Eduardo.- Voy a meterte los dedos un rato y tú no vas a tocarte. Lee.  
  
Eduardo suelta a Mark y echa de menos el contacto, pero sabe que lo que espera es mejor, así que procura no quejarse. Le baja los pantalones y los calzoncillos a la altura de los muslos. Pasan unos segundos hasta que siente el dedo de Eduardo frío y pegajoso abriéndole poco a poco, delicado y en círculos.  
  
-Mark –le ordena, le besa con la boca abierta en el cuello.  
  
Mark traga saliva y es difícil leer y no gritar mientras tu novio tiene un dedo entero metido en tu culo.  
  
- _con una piel de leopardo en los hombros, el corvo arco y la espada; y,_ \- Eduardo añade otro dedo y los mueves, presiona su próstata –joder,  _blandiendo dos lanzas de broncínea punta_ , Wardo, venga, ya –sólo que Eduardo mete un dedo más y son tres y Mark ya no puede seguir leyendo, es físicamente imposible y dice el final de memoria-  _desafiaba a los más valientes argivos a que con él sostuvieran terrible combate._  
  
Eduardo le quita el libro de las manos y lo deja abierto sobre la hilera de libros perfectamente ordenados. Oye la hebilla de su cinturón y la cremallera. Eduardo le coge de las manos y le obliga a apoyarlas en la estantería.   
  
-Sujétate –dice, dulce y suave.  
  
Le acaricia la cadera con los dedos y Mark abre más las piernas, inquieto, con la cabeza agachada. Eduardo le coge y le hace volver la cabeza hacia él. Le besa por primera vez desde que han entrado y empezado este juego.  
  
-¿Estás seguro? –cuestiona, la voz pequeña y da igual las ganas que tenga de hacerlo, lo mucho que quiera que ocurra, si Mark le dice que pare lo hará.  
  
Mark asiente una vez con la cabeza.  
  
-En todo caso lo peor que puede pasar es que consigamos que todo el departamento de Relaciones Públicas de Facebook dimita –contesta.  
  
-Siempre hay una primera vez para todo –dice Eduardo.  
  
Pasa el pulgar por la mejilla de Mark hasta dejarlo sobre su boca, y Mark la abre, chupa y muerde. A Eduardo se le dilatan las pupilas, respira hondo y lo aparta. Le besa brevemente.  
  
-No te toques –ordena.  
  
Le agarra de la cadera, hunde los dedos en la piel hasta que duele. Mark se muerde el labio con fuerza cuando le penetra, más deprisa de lo que le tiene acostumbrado. Al principio es una punzada de dolor hasta que Eduardo empieza a moverse detrás y dentro de él, en un ritmo acompasado y lánguido. Le lame el cuello y deja un rastro de saliva que quema la piel.  
  
-Jesús, Mark –susurra.- Si te vieses ahora.   
  
Mark siente que le arde todo el cuerpo, la sangre le abrasa las venas y mañana va a tener las marcas de los dedos de Eduardo en las caderas. Va a ser perfecto. Piensa en alguien al otro lado, oyéndoles y observando entre los libros. Tocándose mientras les ve y deseando estar en el lugar de Mark. Piensa en alguien grabándolo con un teléfono móvil y viéndolo una y otra vez mientras se masturba. Se puede convertir en uno de esos videos que duran cuatro horas en Youtube antes de que lo prohíban, el tiempo suficiente para que un montón de gente se haga pajas y dedos al otro lado del ordenador pensando  _qué suerte tiene ese hijo de puta._  Piensa en el escándalo, en quinientos millones de personas, sus usuarios, todos masturbándose mientras a él le folla el ex mejor amigo al que prácticamente echó de la empresa que fundaron.  
  
Le duele la polla entre las piernas, necesita tocarse y acerca una mano. Eduardo le para sujetándole por la muñeca antes de que le dé tiempo a hacer nada. Le hace cogerse de nuevo a la estantería. Mantiene su mano sobre la suya.  
  
-Te he dicho que no te toques –dice, sin aliento y aprieta con los dedos, pellizca la piel.  
  
Mark se muerde el labio, esconde la cabeza en el brazo y Eduardo cambia el ritmo. Le siente temblar contra los muslos, dentro. Maldice en portugués y muerde la coyuntura entre su cuello y el hombro. Se corre en silencio, clava las uñas en la mano de Mark. Se mueve tan rápido que de pronto Mark se encuentra de espaldas a la estantería y Eduardo sonríe lascivo antes de arrodillarse.  
  
No hay preámbulos. Eduardo lame y chupa con ganas y Mark nota el fondo de su garganta. Mark le observa con atención. Es uno de esos momentos en los que aún le sorprende encontrarte en esta situación en la que se ha convertido su vida; en la que Eduardo, quien aún lleva ese abrigo tan caro puesto, disfruta haciéndole una mamada en Widener Library. Mark extiende una mano y le roza la mejilla con los dedos y Eduardo gime profundo y grave, con su polla aún en la boca y sin dejar de lamer. Y Mark siente el ácido en el estómago, en las venas, deshaciéndole los huesos. Es el segundo perfecto en el que se corre y Eduardo traga.  
  
Eduardo se levanta y se limpia la boca con el dorso de la mano. Se quita el condón y lo tira en un papelera que hay en la esquina. Se mete la camisa por dentro y se abrocha el cinturón sin dejar de sonreír satisfecho. Mark se echa un brazo sobre los ojos y trata de recuperar la respiración. Eduardo le sube los calzoncillos y los vaqueros. Los abrocha y sube la cremallera. Mark aparta el brazo y Eduardo le mira de ese modo en el que Mark está seguro de que quiere decir algo cursi. Lo peor de todo es que Mark quiere que lo diga y la mayoría de las veces Eduardo calla, se controla como si creyese que Mark no lo entenderá. Es frustrante. Eduardo le besa con la boca cerrada, con la ternura exacta.  
  
-La próxima vez que quieras que me corra en tu boca me lo dices desde el principio –dice Mark.  
  
Eduardo se ríe en bajo, agacha la cabeza y coge su mano. Entrelaza sus dedos y los remueve un poco entre los de Mark.  
  
-No nos han pillado –dice, entre travieso y divertido.  
  
-No –confirma Mark.- ¿Satisfecho?  
  
-Mucho –contesta, una sonrisa deslumbrante.  
  
Mark rueda los ojos y tira de la mano de Eduardo. Han caminado un par de metros cuando Eduardo le para y se suelta. Vuelve hacia atrás y coge La Iliada que Mark ha olvidado que estaba ahí. Arranca la página por la que está abierta. Se acerca a Mark doblándola con cuidado. La mete en el bolsillo del pantalón.  
  
-¿En serio? –pregunta Mark, y es ridículo lo mucho que quiere besarle y abrazarle en ese momento, más que otra cosa, eso es lo único que quiera ahora.  
  
-Un recordatorio –dice, ruborizado.  
  
Mark no le coge la mano hasta que están fuera y el frío de Enero les golpea de lleno en la cara. Eduardo se abrocha el abrigo y Mark se encoge un poco. Echan a andar en dirección al hotel.  
  
-¿A qué ha venido lo del libro? –pregunta.  
  
-No sé, pensé que sería un buen experimento –contesta, su aliento forma una pequeña nube blanca que se desintegra un segundo después.  
  
A Mark le recuerda al frío en pantalones cortos, una camisa hawaiana y el principio de una idea. El principio de un fin. Aprieta instintivamente la mano de Eduardo. Éste le mira de lado con una pequeña sonrisa en los labios.  
  
-Así que te pone que lea a Homero mientras me toqueteas –comenta Mark, le cuesta aguantar la risa.  
  
-Idiota –suspira Eduardo.- Me pondrías hasta leyendo los ingredientes de los cereales.  
  
Mark se para en seco, le falta un poco el aire y cuando respira le llega helado a los pulmones. Se aferra con más fuerza de la necesaria a la mano de Eduardo hasta que sus brazos tiran y Eduardo no tiene más remedio que parar. Se acerca y le mira un poco preocupado. Aún se le hace extraño a veces, sentir tanto y todo a la vez, sin un orden lógico y establecido. Le gustaría ser capaz de decirlo, lo que sea, de hacérselo entender a Eduardo porque no puede esperar que siempre esté ahí, con él, sin una explicación la mayor parte del tiempo. Sin una razón sólida. Mark se pregunta si Eduardo sabe lo mucho que importa, no sólo él, también esto.  
  
Eduardo le mira paciente y Mark le coge de las solapas del abrigo. Le besa, acaricia con la lengua. Eduardo le abraza por la cintura y le coge por la cabeza con una mano. Suspira templado en la boca de Mark.  
  
-Te quiero –murmura Mark, contra sus labios, muy bajito.  
  
Siente el principio de la sonrisa de Eduardo, el modo en el que siempre transforma su rostro en algo mucho más suave. Si se atreve a pensar en ello hasta cree que es una sonrisa que le hace parecer feliz.  
  
-Yo también –dice, en el mismo tono, como si fuese otro secreto que sólo quiere compartir con él.  
  
Eduardo le abraza con fuerza y le besa en la frente. Se separa unos centímetros.  
  
-Hace frío –se queja Eduardo.- Vamos al hotel.  
  
Mark estira el cuello una última vez y alcanza para besarle en la mandíbula. A veces las palabras son simples, pocas y exactas y hacen que todo sea mejor.  
  
  
 **Fin.**


End file.
